c9krfandomcom-20200213-history
Artisan
What is (an) Artisan and what can I do with it? An Artisan is another word for job. You can choose 1 job per character to create stuff you can use in-game. Of course everything you make and obtain can also be sold; not only to merchants but also at the Auction. Some Artisan jobs can make fashion, potions, food that give buffs or even arrows (very handy when you're a Hunter!). Learning and Leveling Once your character reaches level 10, you can choose an Artisan job. You will receive a tutorial quest then (to make it easier, just read it and you'll understand what to do). Once you've chosen your Artisan job, you CANNOT CHANGE IT!!! So choose wisely! Leveling in Artisans: *Level 1: Apprentice Craftman *Level 10: Journeyman Craftman *Level 25: Adept Craftman *At level 50 you will receive a Legend (no job title). Different Artisans There are 5 different Artisan jobs you can choose from. We will now go in-depth with each of them. Metalworking "If you learn metalwork, you'll be able to craft your own weapons and armor. The more you learn, the stronger they'll be. That could be an invaluable asset on your journeys!" This job consists of mainly making combat weapons and metal armor, high durable assistant consumable props and metallic decorations for Guild room. The core usage is to make weapons and armors, but you can also make armor enhancement components, fix tools, make bombs and throwing weapons, arrows, bullets etc. Recommended Class: 'Hunter (to make your own arrows instead of having to buy them), but any other class will do if you want up-to date weapons everytime. Alchemy ''"Skilled Alchemists are able to intuit what ingredients they'll need. Once you get some practice, you'll be able to make potions and magical stones. It'll be worth the time to learn though. The fruits of your labor may just save your life in battle!" This job focusses directly on making HP and MP potions, as well as attribute of attack and defense buff potions and polyjuice potions. They use many strange materials, like herbs, Goblin's paw fragments, scorching paw fragments, the element of earth powder etc. While you are busy of upgrading, promote your alchemy skills at the same time so you can consume the HP and MP potions. Moreover you can use existing materials to transform gems, attribute material, etc. 'Recommended Class: '''Melee classes, unless you need alot of potions as a ranged class! Chef ''"There's more to Cooking than just food. A good chef knows how to combine the perfect mix of ingredients to inspire courage, lend strength, and even clear minds. Everyone feels better after a good meal, don't they? Learning how to cook will teach you how to make dishes that enhance your abilities." This job makes all kinds of food which are used to increase abilities and give buffs tot hem. The food has level limits, and the cooldown is longer. Chefs use edible materials, such as spicy rye, barley, kiwi and meat. There are three kinds of craftable foods: food, drink and snack. They are used to improve diffrerent abilities: *Food: Increase physical strength and power, *Drink: Increase intelligence and wisdom, *Snack: Improve some special attributes (such as evasion or crit %). Usually the buff time is about 10 to 20 minutes. 'Recommended Class: '''None. Anybody can choose this if wanted. Woodworking ''"These days, Woodworking doesn't just produce everyday goods and decorations. A great artisan puts his or her soul into their work to create items that enhance abilities. Just like when you eat something tasty!" The woodworker can make based materials of equipments (bows and shields for example), all kinds of attribute quality necklace, and different fuction or furniture for Guild room. Besides, the matchstick they produce can group recovery HP and MP when fighting in dungeons. Woodworkers can also compound fire attributes to wood (which is needed for compound fire attributes). They use all kinds of wood and wood shavings. 'Recommended Class: '''Hunter and Fighter, and anyone who likes to party up (party buffs). Tailor ''"Tailors are a handy bunch. You can make clothes, leather armor, and accessories to decorate guildhouses. Tailoring would be the perfect second job for you!" Tailors use fabric, fur and string to make leather armors, make armor enhancement components and textile products for Guild room. The materials focus on small ranges. There are fibers, fur fragments and armor enhancement component fragments. Tailors can also craft low level belts and rings. They are also able to craft some fashion items when having the right materials. '''Recommended Class: Shaman and other female players. But again, this is for anyone who desires to craft armor or accessories. Category:Gameplay